UnKnown Truths
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: This is the story of a Omega Prince who can control the weather and finds himself marrying a king from a distant kingdom, since for him, this king is his soulmate he found 7 years ago. But ... there is something wrong going on here. Who is this boy sitting on the throne where his soulmate is supposed to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Another diferent Omegaverse AU with fantasy**

**I have a Beta now! Thank you very much Amazingmoox! You are really a big help for me.**

**I have a twitter. Check eiennosekai for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there polls and small snipets for the newest chapters.**

**~x~**

On a boat, sailing across the vast ocean that separates the Island of the Kingdom of Winter from the rest of the continent, is 18-year-old Prince Viktor, who is currently watching the sky beside the captain of the ship, which he is guiding. the boat to the port of Hasetsu village in the Kingdom of the Rising Sun.

"You have amazing ability, my boy." The captain says, making the silver-haired prince look with surprise. "Thanks to you, we're pretty early. I think if we keep up, we'll be in Hasetsu tonight."

"It's good to know that, Captain." Prince Viktor comments, eager to finally be able to know that immense kingdom.

"By the way, what is a boy from the Island of the Kingdom of Winter like you going to do in the Kingdom of the Rising Sun?" The captain asks, and Victor looks at him with surprise.

"I will get married." He says, smiling broadly. "With their king."

The captain frowns at him, noticing the small being that emerges from the prince's pocket.

" _Pomu _?"

"Oh? Good morning. Pomvik! Soon we will be on dry land." Prince Viktor says, stroking the head of that little being who looks like him.

"So this is why there will be a ball at the Royal Castle in the coming weeks?" The captain asks, letting out a breath. "I hear the ball is to celebrate the Great King performing as a Beta, and the announcement of his engagement to another prince. But I would never expect it to be with an alpha man."

"He is a Beta?" The prince asks, surprised.

"Yes. Your Royal Highness, Great King Yuuto, is a Beta." The Captain says, letting out a breath. "I remember reading that the Royal Council didn't like the news very much, so they want him to get married quickly. Now, something tells me that those damn foxes are planning something at the ball."

"Wow. I didn't expect such a reaction from you, Captain." Prince Viktor comments, surprised at what he hears.

"Be careful, my boy. Not everything you see in front of you is the truth you're looking for." The captain touches him on the shoulder and walks away from him.

Viktor stands frozen, not understanding what he meant by that. He lets out a long breath, watching the expanding horizon ahead.

" _Pomu? Pomu Pomu? _" The little being in the pocket of his shirt rises to his right shoulder and touches his cheek.

"I don't know, Pomvik." The prince says, lowering his face. "I know my Yuu at that time smelled like Alpha, not Beta. I don't think I made a mistake."

The little being nods, sitting and getting comfortable on the Prince's shoulder, who begins to look forward to arriving at Hasetsu Village. He, deciding to accelerate his journey a little further, he closes his eyes and clasps his hands, whispering his request to the winds to carry him toward , a stronger gust propels the sails of the faster-moving ship.

Soon the ship arrives at the port of Hasetsu.

**...**

His first impression of Hasetsu Village is ... _Hot _. This makes Prince Viktor walk around town wearing black pants, a white shirt half open at the front and with sleeves rolled to the elbows and a pair of black boots. Her long silver hair is tied in a ponytail. Around his neck is a black necklace that protects his glands and there is a round blue pendant. Passersby stare at him with surprise, as only Omegas are able to use these types of places.

Hasetsu Village is also very poor, with people having trouble even eating and working. This ends up leaving the Prince worried and confused, after all the Village clearly has the ability to become a port city, but instead the village is falling apart.

"Hey Pomvik." The Prince says, making the little being who was hiding in his pocket look. "Since we did arrive earlier than planned, how about knowing a little more about this realm? So I may be able to summon my powers more easily."

" _Pomu. _" The little being nods, agreeing with his idea.

"Okay. This is going to be a lot of fun." The Prince says, feeling quite excited.

Fun basically became troublesome when the prince had his things stolen (just a few clothes, money and random objects), almost had to sleep on the streets and starve, if not for a kind lady named Hiroko, who owns a small local hostel. The Prince ate a delicious Katsudon dish and loved relaxing in the spa, even though he couldn't afford it.

"So, Viktor-san? What is an Omega like you doing for these lands?" Mari, the daughter of the Katsuki couple, asks him.

"I just arrived in the kingdom to marry your King." The Prince responds, scaring the Katsukis and their other clients.

Hiroko was the one who was most scared to the point of dropping a plate on the shattering floor. Toshiya, her husband, takes her to another room while Mari cleans up the broken shards. That shocked the prince, for he didn't expect such reactions from them.

**...**

_"... But what about 'him', Toshiya? What will happen to 'him'?"_

_"I'm sorry, Hiroko. If the marriage really happens, there will be nothing more we can do for him."_

**...**

The Prince lies in his room, with the words he has accidentally heard in his mind. _Who is 'him' to whom the couple referred?_ _What does your marriage to the king have to do with it?_

_"Be careful, my boy. Not everything you see in front of you is the truth you're looking for."_

The Captain's words mysteriously echo in his mind before he falls asleep as tired as he was.

**~ x ~**

**[Two weeks later]**

"Stop right there." One of the guards at the castle entrance gate says, pointing his spear at the hooded figure approaching the castle. "How dare you approach the Royal Castle without identifying yourself?"

"Ah, forgive me." The figure lowers the hood of the face. "My name is Viktor, Prince of the Island of the Kingdom of Winter. I believe your King awaits me."

"You, a prince? You look more like a beggar!" The other guard says, laughing shortly after with the first, who continues with his weapon aimed at the Prince.

The Prince raises his hands to remove his cloak, but the movement frightens the guards, who eventually advance on him. Viktor ends up defending himself and knocking one out of them by reflex.

_Ooops ..._

"You're under arrest!" The other guard exclaims, gripping his arm tightly and placing a cloth in his eyes.

"Hey, wait!" The prince screams as he is blindy dragged to the dungeon below the castle.

**...**

_What's this smell?_

"So I would never imagine that one day I would witness an Omega being arrested for assaulting a guard." A voice very familiar to Prince Viktor says, and his voice echoes through the dungeon corridors.

"Minako-san?" Prince Viktor asks, surprised to see the woman who hasn't aged a thing for seven years there, arms crossed and looking at him coldly.

"Let him go." She orders the guard, who immediately unlocks the cell and the handcuffs that held his wrists.

"Well, it was the guard who attacked me first, so I believe he was the one who should be arrested. But since I believe it was all a misunderstanding on their part, I don't think that's fair." The Prince says, massaging his wrists.

"Very well. I will communicate to the King about this." She says, walking toward the dungeon exit. "In the meantime, I would like to ask you to stay in the rooms that have been prepared for you, and that you should only go out to the Ball."

"So, will I go from a dark and dirty prison to a luxurious and boring one?" The Prince asks, laughing.

"These are orders from the King. And his orders are absolute." Minako says coldly.

Suddenly Prince Viktor stops walking and turns his face back, frowning. The scent of before, though faint and mixed with the rotten smell of the dungeon, makes him very uncomfortable.

"Is anyone else here?" He asks the woman, who had also stopped walking.

He looks back at her and the note looks in the same place as him sadly.

"A prisoner who tried to harm King Yuuto." She says, biting her lower lip. "Now let's get out of here, please."

The fact that she's asking him ' _please _' scares him. The Prince, seeing himself with no choice, nods and follows her out of the dungeon without realizing that the little being in his pocket has disappeared. Outside, one of the employees hands Minako a large black belt, which she picks up.

"Forgive me, Prince Viktor, but I need to put this in your eyes so you don't see anything of the castle before the right time. This servant here is named Hikaru and he will serve you whenever you need anything." She says, covering his eyes with the cloth and tying him tightly.

The Prince only sees again when he is in the huge room, with Hikaru retiring shortly after. He looks at a huge double bed, two large wardrobes, a desk, a bookcase with several books, a large mirror and a door that should open to the bathroom. The Prince at least is pleased to see that everything there in the room is wood, not gold as he imagined.

**~ x ~**

Finally the day of the Ball has arrived. When the Prince wakes up and sees that the servants brought the dress he was required to wear, he scowls at the atrocity that the dress is. Wine colored, open around the neck, long sleeves, tight waist and a long wide layered skirt. That means he would have to have a corset, which he hates to death.

Outraged, he crosses his arms and puts his right hand on her cheek, close to his lips, tapping it lightly as he evaluates the dress from top to bottom. Turning the dress on it's back, he gets excited as he analyzes the back seam and thanks him for learning how to sew his own clothes in his kingdom. With a knife, he begins to undo the seam from the back to below the waist, and also all over the front of the skirt, where he cuts from bottom to hairpins, you start sewing and fixing the fabric so no corset is needed and make it prettier to wear. He wanted to do something about color, to make it lilac. But that would be practically impossible in the situation he is in. Well, at least he should be able to surprise people now.

**...**

And he did it. The nobles who are there look at him with surprise, after all they are seeing an Omega man wearing a corsetless dress, open at the back and skirt, where he wears his black pants and boots. Around his neck, he wears the black necklace with the pendant and his long hair is loose, in a simple hairstyle that makes him fall in front of his right shoulder. From the corner of his eye, he watches Minako raise her eyebrow at him, recognizing him even wearing a purple mask with gold stones around her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, receive Your Royal Highness, Great King Yuuto!" Someone exclaims loudly, making everyone there stop what they were doing and look at one of the great hall doors, which opens to reveal a familiar teenager of medium height, black hair and brown eyes.

_Finally!_ _Finally Prince Viktor can meet his beloved Yuu after 7 years._ _But..._

"Welcome to the Royal Ball which celebrates my 15th birthday and my Beta performance." He says, causing the prince to widen his eyes. "I would like to inform you that later tonight I will be announcing the creation of my harem with the name of the Omegas that were chosen to be my fiancé."

_It makes Viktor's blood freeze._ _A harem of Omegas?_ _Shouldn't that be something illegal?_

He notes that many people there are uncomfortable with it, but no one says anything.

_"These are orders from the King. And his orders are absolute." _

Minako's words make him shiver through his body, and he fears for his future at the hands of that King who calls himself Yuuto, but clearly not his Yuu.

_If he is not Yuu, then where is he?_ _And why Yuu said 7 years ago that he was the Prince Regent..._

_And where is Pomvik?_

**~x~**

_**[7 years ago]**_

The 11-year-old Viktor gets off the carriage with his mother, father, and younger brothers in that strange, warmer place than he is used to.

"Mom, can we take off our cloaks?" My younger sister Mila asks our mother, who graciously carries my younger brother, Baby Yuri, in her arms.

"Of course you can, children." Our mother says, and immediately the three of us took off our cloaks, relieved that we didn't have to die of heat.

"Queen Lilia. King Yakov. Princes and Princess of the Island of the Kingdom of Winter." A male voice says, and we look at the couple in front of us. "Welcome to our castle."

"Please apologize for not being able to come to see them in Hasetsu. Yuuko had an fit again, calling for our late son and only calmed down just now when Yuuto finished his morning studies for lunch." The girl accompanying the man smiles sadly.

"We understand, Your Majesties." King Yakov says, looking at his only daughter. "Maybe this is more common than you think."

"Please enter." The King of the Kingdom of the Rising Sun says, smiling as he sees his wife laughing. "Join us for lunch."

**...**

"Yuuto, Yuuko. Come and welcome the Royal Family of the Island of the Kingdom of Winter."

Prince Viktor watches a boy and a girl approaching.

"My name is Yuuko, I'm 8 years old." The girl says, holding on to her brother's arm.

"My name is Yuuto and I'm also 8 years old." The boy says, bowing to them, and Prince Viktor finds himself watching him intently. "Welcome to the Kingdom of the Rising Sun, Your Majesties, Your Royal Highness."

"My, what an honor to receive such a greeting!" Queen Lilia exclaims, looking at the couple in front of her. "You must be very proud to have such a dedicated, intelligent child."

"I agree, my dear mother. And nothing else would be fair to return a greeting of the same impact." Prince Viktor says, smiling as he notices that she looks at him coldly. "My name is Viktor, I'm 11 and I'm a History Maker. This one by my side is Mila, and this is Georgi. Both are my younger brothers and twins. And this one in my mother's arms is Yuri."

Prince Viktor realizes that Prince Yuuto widens his eyes, and doesn't understand why.

"Yuuri!" Princess Yuuko says, hugging Prince Yuuto, who caresses her hair and smiles at her.

"Very well, very well. Let's have lunch now."

**...**

That afternoon, while his brothers slept soundly, Prince Viktor finds himself awake and bored. He decides to explore the castle while the adults discuss something serious between them. He found other rooms, an office and ... a huge library. Viktor realizes the library smells good. A gentle and soothing fragrant blend. But soon your attention returns to the huge bookshelves full of books around you.

"Wow!" The Prince exclaims, immediately hearing a yelp and something falling hard.

He is startled to see Prince Yuuto standing there with his back on the floor and his left leg raised on a sofa. He is holding a large open book between his arms and on his face, a pair of glasses is crooked while his eyes are wide, looking at Prince Viktor with surprise.

"Are you alright?" Prince Viktor asks, reaching for him.

"Yes." Prince Yuuto responds and hesitantly takes his outstretched hand.

Suddenly, both receive a shock, which causes them to detach and retreat their hands.

"What was this?" Prince Viktor asks, looking at Prince Yuuto, who this time looks at his hand in surprise.

"Omega?" Prince Yuuto asks, raising his face and looking at him seriously. "Prince Viktor, are you an Omega?"

Prince Viktor realizes that the scent he was actually smelling was coming from the other Prince, and that only means one thing.

"Alpha?"

Both Princes were soul mates. One Alpha and one Omega. Prince Viktor is quite excited about this. Prince Yuuto gives no reaction except for a sad smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a Beta now! Thank you very much Amazingmoox! You are really a big help for me.**

**I have a twitter. Check eiennosekai for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there pools and small snipets for the newest chapters.**

**~x~**

Prince Viktor walks away from the main hall, heading toward a place where he can escape from that suffocating place. Questions and more questions echo in his mind, and when he finds himself alone on a bench, he begins to relax. The light wind slightly moves his long silver hair, and he begins to admire the full moon that illuminates the night sky.

"Well well." He listens and turns, seeing the damn King also approach him.

The Prince hesitates, after all that man is identical to his Yuu from 7 years ago.

"I heard that the Island of the Kingdom of Winter Omegas were very beautiful. But you, my dear Prince, exceed all expectations I had." The King says, approaching him. "Tell me, what do you think about my ball?"

"I was loving it until I heard my fiance announce that he will create an Omega harem." The Prince says coldly.

"Ah. But of course you wouldn't like it. But I don't care what you think, after all I just need you to satisfy me and give me pups." The King says, laughing out loud.

"Do you really think I'd stand by and wait for you to 'try' to put pups on me?" Prince Viktor says, gritting his teeth at him. "You're a mediocre Beta, Yuu."

"Ha! You're a very bold omega. I like that. It makes me increasingly want to bond you." The King says, licking his lips. "By the way, I didn't know that you and I are close enough to nicknames, my dear."

"As I imagined." Prince Viktor says, really. "You're not the real Yuu."

"What are you talking about, Omega?" The Great King asks, frowning.

"7 years ago, my family and I came to this kingdom, where our parents decided that one of us Omegas would marry Prince Yuuto. But the boy I met who said he was the Prince is not you. Where is he ?! " Prince Viktor exclaims, realizing that the King becomes increasingly angry.

"Shut up!" He exclaims, making people nearby look at us in surprise.

"Well, I thought it was weird. The boy I met 7 years ago was kind and polite, and every time I met him, he was in the Royal Library, studying hard to be the future king of this kingdom." Prince Viktor continues to say, smiling as he realizes that the Beta King is increasingly losing his composure. "He would know that the creation of Omega Havens is forbidden in a special decree 50 years ago signed by the ancient leaders of all kingdoms ..."

"I told you to shut up !" The King exclaims, approaching Viktor furiously.

"If you think I'm any Omega, you're wrong." Viktor says, dodging the punch the King tries to give him.

"Damn Omega!" The King says, trying to punch him again, but a steady hand catches him by the fist.

"That's enough." A thick voice says, startling them both.

Behind the King is a man in thick black armor and carrying two swords around his waist that Viktor recognizes as Katanas. Viktor soon deduces that the man is a Samurai, a high ranking royal guard.

"What do you want, Nishigori?!" The Beta King asks, clearly not liking being interrupted.

"Princess Yuuko summons you in her tower, Prince Viktor." The Samurai says, making the King frown.

"What does that bitch want?" He asks, and the Samurai puts his right hand on the hilt of one of his Katanas.

"You, my Lord may even be King, but that doesn't give you the right to curse your own twin sister and History Maker of the Future ." He says, slowly removing the sword from its sheath. "I think I've made it quite clear to whom my loyalty belongs."

"You and she will still pay me dearly for it." The King says, leaving furiously.

"Please forgive me for all this, Prince Viktor." The Samurai says, sheathing his sword and bowing to him. "Please, please follow me. The Princess awaits you."

"Sure." Viktor just says, seriously.

As he and the Samurai cross the hall, the Prince notices the cold stares of 5 old persons toward him. This bothers him, as he didn't expect to have caused so many problems.

"You still don't have to worry about the Royal Council, Prince Viktor, since you aren't yet a citizen of the Kingdom of the Rising Sun." The Samurai says, making the Prince look with surprise.

"Are those five the Royal Council?" He asks, trying to focus on where he is going.

"Yes."

Soon we are in a long, simple corridor where I can see a large wooden door ahead. The Samurai approaches, opens the door and walks away, gesturing with the arm for the Prince to pass him.

"I can't go any further." He says, his face serious.

Prince Viktor advances and climbs the stairs inside that strange circular tower. Soon he reaches the top, peeling off his mask and noting that there is a small, simple room where he sees a girl like the Beta King, sitting on a messy bed looking out the only large window there.

"Please forgive me if my quarters are not worthy of your presence." She says, turning her face and looking at him with her big brown eyes. "My name is Yuuko. History Maker of the Future and twin sister of Yuuto and Yuuri. Long time no see, Prince Viktor."

"Yuuri?" Prince Viktor asks, confused.

"Please try to listen to me without interrupting me. Soon the members of the Royal Council will be here to stop our conversation and Takeshi will not be able to stop them for long." She says, and the Prince deduces that Takeshi is the name of the Samurai down there. "Like I said, I'm twin sister of Yuuto, the King you're engaged to, and Yuuri. We're triplets. When we were born, I was marked with the History Maker emblem of the future. Yuuto was chosen by them to be the king they want to control. The Royal Council, fearing that Yuuri might cause problems to their plans, declared him dead to the Royal family and abandoned the baby at the door of a remote village inn. Five years later, when I began to awaken my powers, I dreamed of Yuuri and lived all the time calling for him, to the sadness of our Royal Council, not expecting it, decided to send Yuuto to a distant school while they forced Yuuri to take his place. Because of this, for everyone else, Yuuri was Yuuto."

She takes a deep breath and continues to speak.

"But then the two Royal Families made an alliance, proposing that two of their children marry. The Council didn't put much importance to this, as they felt that the chosen Omega would be submissive. But two years later, the real Yuuto returned to the castle without the consent of the Council, and when he saw an identical boy pretend to be him, he made the biggest mess. The King had Yuuri arrested, and as I was shouting not to do this, not to hurt Yuuri, he locked me in this tower, where I have lived to this day. "

"Yuuri." Prince Viktor says, taking his hand to his mouth and starting to cry. "My soulmate is called Yuuri."

Suddenly they hear a loud noise and shouts coming from the door below.

"Quick, you need to get out of here!" Princess Yuuko says, terrified. "Find him, Prince Viktor. I know you know where he can be. And I know he is waiting for you."

"Eh?" Prince Viktor exclaims, hearing footsteps coming up the tower stairs.

_Which means the only way out he has is the window in front of him._

"Prince Viktor?" Princess Yuuko asks, watching him climb onto her bed and the window frame.

"Don't worry, Princess. I'll find him." He says, giving her a wink. "The Wind is my friend and will always be with me."

"If you need help, ask for Katsudon. That's the code to distinguish our allies." She whispers, leaning against the doorframe.

He then jumps out of the window just as the old Royal Council members reach the top. But to their shock and Princess Yuuko's shock, he is actually floating through the air, dancing along with the wind that surrounds him. Landing on the castle roof, he waves at them and leaps to the floor, running and mingling with guests at the Ball.

Back in his room, Prince Viktor paces, arms folded in thought. When he told the princess he was going to meet Yuuri, he had completely forgotten that he had no idea where his Alpha might be. After all, he doesn't even remember his scent right. Scent...

And then he remembers the conversation he had with Minako as he was leaving the Dungeon.

**...**

_"Is anyone else here?"_

_"A prisoner who tried to harm King Yuuto."_

**...**

_Is he there?_ _All this time?_

Prince Viktor can't just go to a place he doesn't know where it is.

Which means he needs to be taken there.

_And that means he has to do something that makes the Idiot King send him to the castle Dungeon._

And Viktor smiles broadly on his face, giving wicked laughs at someone who has just come up with an evil plan.

**~x~**

The Kingdom of the Rising Sun has never witnessed a real storm. Just light and fast rains, barely enough to supply the system that runs through the kingdom, leaving many families without water for days. This is also a chance to use the song Prince Viktor created inspired by this continent. But for this, he needs a high and isolated place, so that there is no interference at the time.

Looking out of his bedroom window, Prince Viktor wonders if he should use the code at this time. Deciding to risk it, he decides to approach his door.

"Hikaru?" He calls away from the door to see it unlocked outside.

"Yes?" The brown-haired Servant says coldly as he enters the room.

"I want Katsudon." The Prince watches the servant blink twice, acquire a more relaxed stance and smile at him.

"How may I help you, Your Highness?" He asks, surprising the prince.

"I need your help." The Prince says, soon telling the servant's plan, that he listens attentively.

"I have a perfect place." Hikaru says, still smiling. "Let me make preparations to get you out of the castle."

"Thank you very much." The Prince says, making the servant's smile fade a little.

"Prince Yuuto took me off the streets six years ago. He gave me a home and a job. When I found out he was an impostor taking the place of the real Prince, I decided he wasn't a bad person, after all he saved my life. " He says, looking closely at the Omega in front of him. "Unfortunately, I have no ability to help him. So, Prince Viktor, it's me and others in the kingdom who have to say Thank you so much for giving us hope to have him back."

Prince Viktor finds himself surprised and thrilled by these words. He hugs him, getting more and more excited to realize his plan to save his soul mate.

_Yuuri_

**~ x ~**

Prince Viktor, wearing castle maid clothes and a wig, walks the streets next to Hikaru. Both carry a large basket in their arms, used as part of their disguise. Hikaru's basket is empty as it will be used for shopping. The Prince's is wearing his own clothes as it can be problematic if he is caught wearing the maid dress.

Hikaru takes him to an old tower, away from the castle. As he helps the Prince to the top, he is smiling broadly as he realizes that the place is perfect for the Rain Song Ritual.

"Amazing!" He says, feeling the wind dance around him.

On the stairs, the Prince changes clothes with the help of the servant, who puts the clothes that were used in the basket. He is wearing the same banquet outfit, eagerly waiting for his true lover to find him handsome.

"Now, I need to leave." Hikaru says, taking both baskets by his right arm and bowing to the Prince. "I wish you the best of luck so that your plan can be successfully implemented."

"Oh, it will." The Prince smiles at him, who goes down the stairs. As the sound of the tower door closing echoes, the Prince returns to the top, spreading his arms and turning, before clasping his hands together in prayer.

_**Winds, answer my call.**_

_**Clouds, answer my voice.**_

_**Come, come.**_ _**Bring the rain to this dry land.**_

_**Rain, answer my request.**_

_**My prayer...**_

**…**

"_Looking around this vast world_

_Feeling the sweet glow of the sun illuminate_

_The new day we are receiving today_

_A day like any other, will it?_

_Come, come._ _Bring the rain to this dry land._

_The winds answered my call._

_Whispering to us their sweet feelings_

_To this wonderful, beautiful world._

_The winds answered my call._

_Come, come._ _Bring the rain to this dry land._

_The clouds answered my voice._

_Getting closer and closer in the sky_

_Bring us a new hope to live._

_The clouds answered my voice._

_Rain, fulfill my request._

_Echoes the world with your beautiful sound_

_Wash our lives, souls and hearts;_

_Rain, fulfill my request._

"_Looking around this vast world_

_Feeling the sweet glow of the sun illuminate_

_The new day we are receiving today_

_A very special kind of rain"_

**...**

Just as the Prince begins to sing and his voices echoes to the city, the wind begins to blow stronger in the city. With this, several clouds form in the sky, covering the sun and scaring people. The rain begins to fall slowly, then increasing in intensity. It is not long before the streets are filled with men, women, children, the elderly and animals, who play to the prince's beautiful voice and place buckets to store water.

In the tower, the Prince continues to sing, raising the tone of his voice to further intensify the rain. The clouds get darker and the rain gets heavier.

**...**

In the castle, King Yuuto watches from the terrified window.

"Guards ! Find Prince Viktor ! I want him arrested from the Dungeon right away !" He orders, screaming loudly.

"Yes sir!"

**...**

In her tower, Princess Yuuko watches the rain beside Samurai Nishigori, who hugs her. Both know that the time of truth is coming.

**...**

In a dark place, someone admires the rain from the small window while sipping a cup of tea with a smile on his face.

"I think it's time." He says, holding in his lap Pomvik and another being with an aura identical to his, who slept soundly. "Don't you agree with me, Pochayuu?"

**...**

Obviously the Royal Council is in a panic.

Of course, they never took Princess Yuuko's words seriously.

But when the words prophesied by the girl, then 9 years old, echo in the minds of the 5 old men present, causing them fear, they wonder what they can do to escape their fate.

"When the sky darkens and weeps for a long time over the city, it means that the moment of truth will come. Past, present and future will come together to mend mistakes, punish the guilty and bring happiness to all."

**...**

"Prince Viktor. You are under arrest!"

"Okay!"


End file.
